In general, an over-the-range microwave oven refers to a microwave oven that discharges air. The over-the-range microwave oven is spaced apart from an upper side of a gas range in order to implement the aforementioned function.
That is, a typical over-the-range microwave oven may include a cooking unit and a duct unit. The cooking unit heats substances such as food or liquid (hereinafter, referred to simply as food) using microwave energy.
However, the over-the-range microwave oven just warms up or heats food using microwave energy, but has a limitation when cooking food.
Therefore, an over-the-range microwave oven that may be utilized for the purpose of making a variety of dishes would be valuable.